1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic computer, and more particularly to a checking mechanism in an electronic computer, having a main frame and a separable printer unit, for checking if the printer unit is correctly connected to the main frame of the electronic computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art electronic computer having a separable printer unit, a checking mechanism is not provided for checking if the printer unit is correctly connected to the main frame of the electronic computer and is operating correctly. Accordingly, abnormal conditions of the connection of the printer unit to the main frame of the computer such as misconnection of the printer unit or loosening of a connector by vibrations during the operation of the computer cannot be readily checked. As a result, if the computer is operated with an abnormal condition in the connection, the printing operation is carried out incorrectly.
In order to overcome the difficulty encountered with abnormal state of the connection, the connection can be checked by providing a checking mechanism at each connecting terminal to the printer unit. However, in this method, as many checking mechanisms as there are terminals to be checked for the connection are required and hence the cost is substantially increased as the number of connection terminals increases.